


Искушение да Винчи

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Physical Coercion, Rating: NC17, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Карнавал это такое время, когда всё может случиться. И случается.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35y)   
> 

Ванесса больно вцепилась в его согнутый локоть. Леонардо даже поморщился и всё же успокаивающе улыбнулся и легонько похлопал по побелевшим пальцам. Его подружка волновалась больше него. Ну, ещё бы, такое чудо — самостоятельно летающая механическая птица. Маэстро и сам волновался. В груди замирало и даже в желудке противно крутило.  
      Вокруг него была ярко разодетая толпа шутов и арлекинов, сатиров с флейтами и лесных полунагих дев с венками на головах, рогатых демонов и другой «нечисти». Духи и наяды, празднично одетые горожане держали букеты цветов и ветки оливы. Он стоял в толпе флорентийцев, ожидающих Scoppio del Carro*, словно босиком на битых стёклах. Благодаря своей проявленной настырности и даже дерзкому нахальству ему удалось заполучить заказ от дома Медичи на взрыв повозки в празднование Пасхи и теперь, от успеха проекта будет зависеть вся его дальнейшая судьба — придворного художника и военного инженера.  
      Леонардо глянул на замершие в предвкушении действа лица вокруг, прислушивающихся к последним звукам «Глории», раздающимся из Кафедрального собора. Он медленно обводил взглядом толпу и вдруг натолкнулся на маску, которая странным образом привлекала его внимание. Это была маска ворона, скрывающая голову, шею и плечи человека. Это была дорогая маска — созданная из настоящих вороньих перьев — переливающихся и гладких, а из середины маски торчал длинный острый клюв. Не ворон, а какой-то чумной лекарь, вскользь подумал Леонардо. Человек стоял неподалёку и не был похож на остальных зевак. Вся его поза выражала отчуждение и напряжение, словно человек ждал какую-то опасность, а не находился на карнавале. Фигура почти полностью скрывалась под длинным чёрным плащом, доходящим незнакомцу почти до пят. Однако выступающий локоть под тканью говорил маэстро о том, что ладонь человека наверняка сжимает рукоятку кинжала на поясе.  
      Лео показалось, что стеклянные глаза маски смотрят в упор на него.  
      В это время из раскрытых дверей собора со свистом вылетела его блестящая голубка и устремилась в ночное небо, оставляя за собой дымный сизый след. Леонардо тут же забыл о «вороне», устремив взгляд на свою модель. Ванесса рядом вздрогнула и прижалась всем телом. Раздались одновременные вопли страха, визги и вздохи восхищения. Люди пригнулись и в то же время, не отрываясь, смотрели на чудо механического искусства. «Голубка» сверкая металлическими перьями, взмыла вертикально вверх и вдруг кренясь, стала описывать широкую дугу, махая крыльями, как настоящая птица. Толпа зашумела в одном порыве провожая чудо-птицу. Люди показывали на неё пальцами, громко вскрикивали и ждали, что будет дальше. Механическая птица, сделав круг над площадью, вернулась к дверям собора. Вновь взлетев вертикально вверх, поменяв своё положение, стала снижаться. Взмахи крыльев участились, устройство тормозило падение. Да Винчи замер, наблюдая за траекторией спуска. Сердце его волнительно колотилось вместе с взмахами блестящих крыльев. Птица опускалась всё ниже и ниже и Леонардо начал непроизвольно растягивать губы в довольной улыбке. Устройство падало прямо в цель — повозку с петардами для фейерверка.  
       У него получилось!  
      Через несколько секунд в воздухе раздалось шипение. Петарда с тонким свистом, выстрелила высоко вверх. На мгновение замерла и тут же громко взорвалась ослепительным фонтаном огней, озарив всю площадь зелёным и красным светом. В толпе раздались крики восторга. Из повозки одна за другой стали взлетать, с треском взрываться и сыпать огненными искрами другие петарды. Фейерверк расцветил ночное небо Флоренции яркими огнями. Толпа возликовала. Люди стали громко аплодировать, целовать друг друга и радостно обниматься. Зазвучала музыка, запели волынки и лютни.  
       Празднование Пасхи началось. Карнавал открылся.  
  
      Леонардо облегчённо выдохнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг всё сверкало, трещало, брызгало и сыпалось золотыми и белыми искрами. Площадь затянуло едким дымом. На все лады гремела музыка, бухали барабаны и гудели дудки. Мелькали карнавальные фигуры танцующих и веселящихся людей — акробатов на ходулях, укротителей огня и просто резвящихся гуляк. Ванесса, в порыве радостных чувств больно ущипнула его за плечо и звонко чмокнув в щёку тут же исчезла в толпе. Он даже не успел заметить в какую сторону ускользнула его весёлая подружка, увлечённая каким-нибудь арлекином в красном колпаке с серебряными бубенчиками.  
      Его толкали со всех сторон. Лео вытянув шею, поискал глазами «человека-ворона», но в мелькающей пестроте не нашёл. Отчего-то ему вдруг стало грустно и одиноко. Друзья, Зо и Нико, после удачного запуска механической птицы тоже оставили маэстро, исчезли в толпе, отправившись развлекаться. Решили, что Лео, наверное, захочет остаться с Ванессой вдвоём. Андреа тоже куда-то ушёл, предоставив своему ученику веселиться по-своему.  
      Лео стал пробираться сквозь людей на площади, когда заметил блестящие чёрные перья и мелькнувший длинный плащ. Подгоняемый вспыхнувшим любопытством, да Винчи рванулся вслед за человеком.  
      — Выпейте с нами, маэстро! Отпразднуйте с нами! Браво, да Винчи, твоя затейка удалась!  
      Перед глазами мелькнуло золото и ультрамарин. Дорогу ему перегородили несколько человек; художников и учеников Братства святого Луки со знаками отличия на своих одеждах. Они уже были изрядно навеселе и плохо держались на ногах. Братство начало праздновать Пасху задолго до открытия карнавала.  
      — Я спешу! — Лео попытался протиснуться между ними или обойти, но «братья» не пускали его.  
      — Нехорошо так поступать, синьор маэстро! Вы мните себя гением, но на самом деле, это не так. Ты, бастард — обыкновенный выскочка!  
      Вокруг раздались глумливые и короткие смешки. Лео бросил уничтожающий взгляд на невысокого полноватого человека перед собой, перегородившего ему дорогу и обзор. Лицо того было высокомерно насмешливо. Из-под круглой шапочки, небрежно сдвинутой на затылок, свисали спутанные волнистые пряди, в которых застряли соломинки. Взгляд заметно уплывал и человек пытался сфокусироваться на лице Леонардо. Он презрительно скривил губы, глядя на художника, и положил руку на меч, висевший на боку. Человек провоцировал драку и те, кто окружали его, уже предвкушали весёлое зрелище.  
      — Боттичелли, — процедил да Винчи сквозь зубы, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы со всей силы не врезать кулаком в сочные сластолюбивые губы. — Ты слишком пьян и в окружении своих пьяных дружков, поэтому так дерзок.  
Леонардо вплотную подошёл к человеку. От Боттичелли несло тяжёлым духом перебродившего вина, чеснока и пота. Да Винчи дёрнул носом. Брезгливо поморщился и широко осклабился.  
      — Ты боишься, что Великолепный перестанет нуждаться в твоих услугах и все заказы перейдут ко мне? — Он громко откровенно расхохотался, глядя, как вздрогнул мускул на лице соперника и тот заморгал. — Бойся меня, Сандро, ибо ты бездарь. Твоих талантов хватает лишь на то, чтобы писать продажные «прелести» шлюх-натурщиков, — наклонившись, прошептал Лео качнувшемуся художнику в самое ухо.  
      — Да, ты… — начал Боттичелли, хватаясь неверной рукой за меч.  
      — Да пусти, ты! Дай пройти! — Леонардо с силой оттолкнул опешившего пьяного Боттичелли от себя и мгновенно смешался с празднующей толпой.  
      Жирный, завистливый ублюдок! Настроение его вконец испортилось. Он потерял из виду «ворона» и нажил себе новых неприятностей. Боттичелли был сильным и удачливым конкурентом маэстро во Флоренции, и он не был бездарностью. Дом Медичи высоко ценил искусство мастера, в отличие от Лео, которого Лоренцо действительно считал выскочкой. В новом художнике Великолепный не нуждался, а чертежи изобретённого оружия да Винчи пока показать не удавалось.  
      Леонардо оглянулся по сторонам. Похоже, что только он один пребывал в мрачном настроении. Флоренция вокруг веселилась и плясала. Отовсюду лилась музыка, слышался хохот, крики и песни. Звенели бутылки с вином и сидром, перед глазами мелькали маски, перья и цветные огни.  
      Маэстро свернул в тёмный проулок и побрёл в сторону своей мастерской, решив, что крюк по безлюдным глухим улицам ему не повредит. Чувство опустошения, непонятной готовности терзаться душевным неудовлетворением и тревогой, гнали его в первую же попавшуюся таверну для того чтобы напиться вдрабадан и стать нисколько не лучше давешних знакомцев.  
      Переулок словно вымер. Казалось, что сюда не проникает свет и не долетают никакие звуки, словно карнавал не шумел на соседних улицах. Даже шаги были беззвучными, будто ноги вязли в мелком песке или мягкой пыли.  
      Тусклый огонь в железном фонаре осветил деревянную фигурку длинношеей птицы на вывеске. Чёрный лебедь, прочёл да Винчи. Странное совпадение. Всего несколько дней назад он приходил сюда, чтобы увидеться с Турком. Безразлично пожав плечом, Леонардо толкнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь и вошёл в полумрак таверны…  
  
      … — Выпьешь со мной, да Винчи?  
      Леонардо приподнял отяжелевшую хмельную голову и, прищурившись, уставился на человека, подсевшего к нему за стол. Зал таверны был пуст и тёмен. Кроме художника и незнакомца никого вокруг не было. Свет факела выхватил переливчатые перья и острый клюв маски.  
      Лео недоверчиво усмехнулся и сосредоточил уплывающий взгляд на фигуре перед собой. Голос неизвестного слышался приглушённым под маской, был низким с лёгкой хрипотцой. Гость поставил на стол бутылку из толстого зелёного стекла. Несмотря на опьянение, Леонардо поразился виду красивой мужской руки и увидел массивный серебряный перстень на тонком безымянном пальце. «Если промелькнувшая кисть так прекрасна, то каков же весь её обладатель»? — с вновь проснувшимся любопытством подумал художник. Да Винчи прищурился, но фигуру скрывали мягкие ниспадающие с плеч складки плаща, а всю голову, лицо и шею — маска чёрной птицы. Его охватило неясное беспокойное предчувствие, зародившееся где-то глубоко внутри.  
      — Всё зависит от того, что налито в твоей бутылке, ворон.  
      — Вино, — просто ответил тот. Леонардо подтолкнул к нему свою пустую оловянную кружку, с дребезжащим шумом проехавшуюся по засаленной деревянной поверхности.  
      — Зачем ты меня нашёл? — спросил он заплетающимся языком.  
      — А зачем ты искал меня? — в свою очередь спросил тёмный человек.  
      — Я не искал.  
      — Разве? — сильная рука одним ловким движением кинжала срезала сургуч с горлышка, и незнакомец опрокинул бутылку над кружкой да Винчи. В неё звонко полилась струя, похожая на кровь и смолу. Наполнив кружку почти до краёв, «ворон» налил столько же и себе. В воздухе запахло погребом и сырой листвой. Леонардо потянул носом. Он придвинул кружку к себе и тут же почувствовал другой переменчивый аромат: смесь запахов мёда, яблок, лесных орехов, растопленного сливочного масла и свежеиспечённого хлеба.  
      — Это вино из Бургундии, маэстро. Немного необычное, но поверь, одно из лучших вин Франции.  
      — Ты француз?  
      — Нет, — усмехнулся незнакомец. — Я не из Франции. Со Святой Пасхой, маэстро. Полёт твоей коломбины был воистину впечатляющим.  
      Он поднял кружку. Едва стукнув боком по боку кружки да Винчи, сделал глоток, приподняв маску за клюв.  
      Лео так и не увидел лица. Он сосредоточился на длинных, худых сильных пальцах, обхвативших оловянные стенки. Мужчина, убрав кружку от губ, опустил маску обратно. Художник хмыкнул, поднял свою кружку и тоже глотнул. Вино маслянисто стекло в горло, теплом расправилось в желудке. Он почувствовал странную слабость в мышцах и головокружение. Леонардо закрыл глаза…  
  
      … — Ты отравил меня!  
      — Нет, да Винчи. Я ведь пил с тобой из одной бутылки. Как видишь — стою живой. Я не фокусник и не отравитель.  
      — Кто ты? Покажи мне своё лицо! — потребовал Леонардо.  
      — Это ни к чему. Достаточно того, что видят твои глаза.  
      Лео вскинул тяжёлую голову и вновь прищурился. Их окружала темнота, и лишь откуда-то сбоку и сверху лился мертвенный бело-голубой свет. Несмотря на мрак и пелену в глазах, художник не узнавал места. Это не было таверной, куда он забрёл во время карнавала.  
      — К-как ты это сделал?  
      Леонардо рванулся прочь, но к своему ужасу обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места. Он был без меча и сидел в кресле для позирования, которое стояло в его мастерской. Руки заведены за спинку, запястья стянуты верёвкой, а щиколотки крепко привязаны к резным ножкам.  
      — Чёрт, возьми, что происходит? — закричал он и попытался выдернуться ещё раз. — Отпусти меня!  
      — Нет, художник. Я не могу. Пока не узнаю того, что меня интересует.  
Человек выступил из тени и вплотную подошёл к лишённому свободы движений Леонардо. Да Винчи с тревожной настороженностью снизу вверх смотрел на фигуру в маске ворона, закутанную в плащ. Лунный свет синим блеском переливался на плотно подогнанных перьях. Птичьи мёртвые глаза неподвижно смотрели прямо в лицо.  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — вспылил Лео.  
      — Того же, чего и ты.  
      Незнакомец распахнул плащ, откинув фалды в стороны, и да Винчи непроизвольно беззвучно ахнул — такого идеально сложенного полуобнажённого мужского тела видеть ему ещё не доводилось. Фигура была настолько безупречна в своих пропорциях, что у Леонардо захватило дух от мысли, что такие тела существуют в реальной жизни. А видел он немало мужских и женских тел. Красивых гармонично сложенных или невероятно уродливых. Он рисовал тела калек и атлетов, стариков и старух, младенцев-ангелов, нежных юношей и прелестных девушек. Маэстро алчно впился глазами, забыв обо всём. Видимо, Создатель оказался на удивление щедр, когда лепил тело этого человека.  
      Мужчина был не слишком высок, с гордой посадкой головы, широким разворотом прямых плеч и узкой талией. Серебристые лучи мягко осветили косые и прямые мышцы живота и крепкие грудные под гладкой кожей — безупречные, словно вырезанные из благородного мрамора. Аккуратные круглые, выступающие тёмные соски. Штаны плотно обтягивали стройные бёдра и мускулистые ноги, откровенно подчёркивали выступающую мужскую плоть.  
      Лео вдруг почувствовал, как встали дыбом тонкие волоски на шее и на руках. В душе появилось нестерпимое желание — пальцами и языком пуститься в сокровенное путешествие по столь превосходному телу. Глубоко и детально изучить все безукоризненно выточенные углы и гладкие плоскости, все изгибы и ложбинки. По спине прокатился вал жарких мурашек, а член стал наливаться кровью. Он непроизвольно облизал губы и поёрзал, пытаясь скрыть своё внезапное возбуждение.  
      Однако человек, вовсе не демонстрировал себя потрясённому художнику. Не было это актом обольщения или продажи, как делали, например, натурщики в мастерских города. Незнакомец виделся совершенно свободным и естественным. Его движения были спокойными, даже ленивыми. Сильное тело таило в себе звериную грацию опасного хищника.  
      Изумительно!  
      Леонардо судорожно выдохнул. Ему хотелось восторгаться и одновременно обладать — насладиться и насытиться этим великолепным телом.  
      — Чёрт возьми, кто ты?! — громко воскликнул он.  
      — Ты уже дал мне имя. Зови меня так и далее.  
Леонардо сосредоточенно вглядывался в искусственные глаза вороньей головы, пытаясь мысленно увидеть под ней настоящее лицо мужчины перед собой.  
      — Слышал фразу «Время течёт»?  
      — Да… Но… Откуда тебе известно?! Ты один из Сынов Митры?  
      — Нет. Но ни к чему притворство, я, так же как и ты, ищу Книгу Жизни. О Сынах Митры я знаю достаточно много, но совсем не знаю того, что рассказал тебе Турок в римских развалинах. Поведай же мне о вашем разговоре, художник.  
      Человек вдруг наклонился к самому лицу да Винчи. Чужие кисти рук тяжело легли на плечи привязанного художника и сильные пальцы до боли, предупреждающе сдавили их. Пахнуло имбирём и можжевельником, замешанным на запахах мускуса и недавно выпитого вина. Леонардо глубоко втянул носом и инстинктивно отклонился, уперев затылок в жёсткую спинку кресла. Незнакомец быстро выпрямился, спрятав руки под плащ, и отошёл на несколько шагов, но Леонардо вновь успел заметить серебряный перстень на правой руке.  
      — Мне искренне будет жаль, если ты не захочешь передать мне ваш разговор.  
      — И что же ты сделаешь, если я не скажу или солгу тебе? — усмехнулся да Винчи. Он не испытывал страха, им двигало лишь настороженное любопытство и странное болезненное возбуждение. Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку. Невозможность дотронуться до незнакомца, увидеть лицо, ощутить вкус его губ и кожи, превращалось в изощрённую пытку.  
      — Ты всегда хочешь знать, что будет дальше? Так же как и я. И… — человек вернулся и вдруг, разведя широко ноги, неожиданно сел маэстро на колени. Леонардо вздрогнул всем телом, дыхание его резко сбилось. Убирайся! Ему захотелось столкнуть чужака с себя прочь и при этом сжать в объятиях, впиться губами в тёплую кожу и почувствовать всё его тело.  
      — Я могу ранить или даже убить тебя… — без угрозы, но и без сомнения произнёс его мучитель. Человек был по-мужски тяжёл и всем своим весом давил на ноги Леонардо. — Скажи мне, — он наклонился к уху да Винчи. Перья маски невесомо задели кожу лица художника. Его вновь обдало запахом имбиря и мускуса. Сквозь тонкую ткань Леонардо почувствовал перекатившиеся твёрдые мышцы ягодиц. Плоть незнакомца едва прикоснулась к томительно ноющему члену пленника. Леонардо подавил стон. Больно закусил нижнюю губу и тяжело задышал.  
      — Ты лжёшь, — севшим голосом произнёс да Винчи и хрипло рассмеялся. — Я нужен тебе. Ты не убьёшь меня.  
      Незнакомец не издал ни звука. Внезапным движением молниеносно выхватил из-за пояса кинжал. Клинок холодно блеснул перед лицом да Винчи. Лео вновь вздрогнул и вжался в спинку. Сердце его гулко опасливо забилось, а дыхание участилось. Он едва усмехнулся и выразительно глянул поверх острия кинжала в непроницаемые глаза «ворона».  
      — Ты безрассудно провоцируешь меня, художник.  
С этими словами он сверху вниз провёл остриём клинка по груди маэстро и затем легко надавил в основание горла чуть выше ямки между ключиц. Леонардо вновь дёрнулся и широко хватанул ртом воздух, словно тот загустел. На коже остался саднящий тонкий розовый след.  
       _«Хочешь меня»?_  
      Пространство качнулось, и на долю секунды Леонардо почувствовал, как его сознание скользнуло во тьму.  
      — Ч-что?! — судорожно моргнул Леонардо и сжал кулаки. Он плохо справлялся со вспыхнувшим внезапным страхом и всё возрастающим возбуждением. Сердце неслось бешеным галопом, тело покрылось жаркой испариной. Леонардо двинул бёдрами и потянулся к незнакомцу на своих коленях. Ни разу в жизни он ещё не испытывал столь жгучей страсти; желания одновременно единолично обладать и слепо отдаваться. Никогда ещё полная беспомощность не возбуждала его. Инстинкт буквально кричал Леонардо — «ворон» не остановится, он может убить, и в то же время, да Винчи всем своим жаждущим естеством хотел познать незнакомца. И познать насколько далеко может зайти он сам. Какая-то тёмная часть души безудержно желала этого острого, покорного, болезненного познания.  
      — Что? — не поняв вопроса, из-под маски глухо переспросил человек.  
      — Что ты сейчас сказал?  
      — Ты плохо слушаешь меня? Я сказал, что в моём сердце нет благодати, и я убью тебя, если ты не расскажешь мне о встрече с Турком.  
      Человек поменял тон и резко поднялся, освобождая колени пленника.  
      Нет-нет! Не уходи! Чуть было вслух отчаянно не взмолился Лео, когда его ноги ощутили холодную пустоту.  
      «Ворон» взмахнув полами плаща, вновь отошёл на несколько шагов, встав в голубоватое сияние лунного света. Леонардо не мог отвести горевшего желанием взгляда от обнажённого торса. Кожа незнакомца ровно светилась, и каждый мускул под ней был идеально вылеплен и отшлифован. Модель достойная кисти или резца великого мастера.  
       _«Сделай меня своим»._  
      Да Винчи, забывшись, вновь устремился вперёд. Верёвки глубоко впились в кожу запястий, удерживая его. Он сдавленно и пронзительно застонал. Зажмурился. Кровь жарко бурлила, сердце колотилось в мокрой от пота груди, взгляд затуманился, а член распирало и он мучительно болел.  
      — Так скажи мне да Винчи, что поведал тебе Турок, и зачем тебе понадобилось тело повешенного еврея?  
      Да Винчи натянуто усмехнулся и покачал головой, пытаясь усилием воли справится с собой.  
      — Почему я должен тебе что-то рассказывать? Ты похитил меня, связал. Угрожаешь, и я даже не знаю, как выглядит твоё лицо.  
      — Так случилось, да Винчи, что наши судьбы тесно связаны.  
      — Я не верю в судьбу. И тебе, я тоже не верю, — насмешливым, хриплым от желания голосом проговорил Леонардо. Он глубоко и шумно дышал, стараясь успокоить себя. Он едва удерживался на грани распалившегося плотского вожделения.  
      — Дело твоё. Вся наша жизнь и поступки определяются степенью веры. Сейчас ты можешь мне не верить, однако это нисколько не умаляет моих вопросов к тебе.  
      Лео громко фыркнул и закинул голову вверх, устремив взгляд к тёмному своду. Он не собирался первых встречных посвящать в свои тайны.  
      Внезапно незнакомец диким хищником метнулся к нему. В одно мгновение чужие пальцы сильно вцепились в волосы на затылке маэстро. Рука резко оттянула голову назад, обнажая беззащитное горло с судорожно двигающимся кадыком.  
      Перед глазами вновь мелькнул клинок, и Лео почувствовал холод стали на коже и следом обжигающую режущую боль.  
      — Прекрати! — сдавленным голосом взвыл да Винчи. Страх затопил сердце. Попытался выдернуться. Рука ещё жёстче стянула волосы и сильнее запрокинула голову назад. По-видимому, незнакомец хотел сломать шейные позвонки Леонардо. Непроницаемые стеклянные глаза птичьей маски равнодушно смотрели на корчившегося пленника.  
      — Когда я провожу остриём по твоей коже, — раздался неторопливый голос, — ты чувствуешь, как сталь медленно разрезает её — один слой за раз. Если же я надавлю чуть сильнее, то рассеку её глубже, и смогу повредить жизненно важные ткани.  
      Кончик лезвия прошёлся по тому же месту, углубляя порез — от мочки уха, вниз вздувшейся мышцы до самой ключицы. Лео почувствовал, как с шеи на грудь медленно стекла горячая струйка.  
      Он обливался потом, дрожал и задыхался. Неглубокая рана пульсировала и горела.  
      — Теперь, когда мы определили мою склонность к прямоте, спрошу ещё раз — зачем тебе понадобилось тело еврея?  
      — Да пошёл, ты… — сквозь зубы вызывающе прошипел Леонардо, скривившись от боли.  
      Человек на миг вскинул голову, поймав какую-то мысль, отчего клюв маски резко задрался вверх. Железная рука ещё больше оттянула волосы маэстро назад — мучитель всё же захотел вывернуть ему шею, и вновь приставил остриё к ране, чувствительно надавив на клинок.  
      — Ты не осмотрителен, ворон… — да Винчи еле переводил дыхание. Шея немела. Ярость, отчаяние и боль придали силы. — У меня хватит воли ничего тебе не сказать. И ты никогда не узнаешь того, что тебе так важно, — сквозь боль прохрипел Леонардо.  
      Внезапный короткий, наотмашь удар по лицу чуть не лишил его сознания. В глазах вспыхнуло. Голова неловко мотнулась и упала на грудь. Рот заполнился кровью. Он проглотил солоноватый комок. Проморгался и увидел, как на ткани штанов стали расплываться несколько тёмных пятен. Он с трудом наклонился в сторону и выплюнул кровавую жижку. Языком обвёл зубы и дёсны, лизнул разбитую нижнюю губу.  
      — Не надо мне рассказывать об осмотрительности, да Винчи. Я бы не подвергал опасности такой ценный актив, как ты, без веской причины. И если у тебя достанет сил не сказать мне ни слова, то возможно, ты больше ценишь жизнь другого, достаточно близкого тебе человека. Надеюсь, ты уяснил?  
      Леонардо с ненавистью смотрел на маску, склонённую над ним. В ушах стучала кровь, разбитая губа пульсировала, а порез на шее саднил и горел.  
      Внезапно незнакомец поднял руку и невесомо провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Лео. Да Винчи изумлённо замер. Тёплые пальцы осторожно и нежно взяли за подбородок и приподняли голову вверх. Леонардо не отводил взгляда от чёрных птичьих глаз. Он шевельнул запястьями, но верёвки крепко держали руки связанными. Сердце его гулко колотилось в груди, дыхание прерывалось. Да Винчи ощущал себя совершенно беспомощным, открытым и доступным. Тёмный человек мог с ним сделать всё, чего бы ни пожелал и Леонардо не смог бы ему воспрепятствовать. Как ни странно, но это сильно возбуждало его. Кожу тела покалывали тысячи невидимых иголок. Лео нервно сглотнул. Мышцы живота и бёдер напряглись, посылая сигнал в горящий пах. Боль перешла в пьянящее влечение, и оно с новой силой накрыло маэстро, лишая мыслей и воли. Он, верно, совсем обезумел, если доверится чужаку-убийце.  
       _«Ты мне нужен»._  
      Незнакомец не торопясь, мягко провёл пальцем по припухшим от удара губам. Лео задрожал, коротко всхлипнул и закрыл глаза, всем своим видом умоляя о большем. Но палец, на миг задержавшийся на приоткрытых губах, не скользнул внутрь.  
      — Так скажи мне, художник, зачем тебе понадобилось тело еврея? — требовательно произнёс голос над ним.  
      — Ннн-гх, — Леонардо очнулся, широко открыл глаза ничего не видя и не соображая.  
      «Ворон» присел перед ним на корточки и не торопливо погладил его бёдра и ноги. Леонардо не смог сдержаться, застонал, приподнимаясь навстречу рукам. Вся кровь хлынула вниз живота. Вставший отяжелевший член болезненно рвался наружу, требуя плотского удовлетворения.  
      — Забавно, да Винчи, — прошептал сквозь маску человек, медленно проводя ладонями по внешней и внутренней стороне бёдер, и нарочно обходя красноречиво выпирающий бугор, — твоё удовольствие и твоя боль принадлежат мне. Ты полностью в моей власти и я решаю, что ты почувствуешь и когда. Будь послушным и получишь то, чего твоя плоть так явно желает.  
Он краем ногтя провёл по всей длине возбужденного члена да Винчи. Леонардо громко заскулил от дразнящего откровенного касания и вновь приподнял бёдра.  
      — Ты... ты... — Лео пытался собраться и крикнуть что-нибудь дерзкое и оскорбительное в адрес своего истязателя, но от возбуждения в его мозгу не осталось ни одной здравой мысли. Воронья голова наклонилась в бок, человек смотрел на изнывающего, мокрого от неутолённой страсти да Винчи и ждал. — Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... — охрипшим голосом молил пленник.  
      — Скажи мне, Леонардо. Просто скажи мне, что тебе поведал Турок и зачем тебе нужен был мёртвый еврей.  
      Мужчина вновь сел на ноги маэстро, уже вплотную прижимаясь к его горячему, истекающему желанием стволу. Лео забился от предельно обострившегося восприятия чужого обнажённого тела. Он почти рыдал, рвался навстречу и вскидывал бёдрами. Руки человека легли на плечи. Огладили, медленно спустились к блестевшей от пота груди, и вдруг собрав ткань, рванули ворот рубахи в стороны. Раздался треск. Тёплые ладони ласково скользнули по коже. Пальцы остановились на напрягшихся сосках и внезапно ущипнули их. Да Винчи пронзила боль. Кровь прилила к ним, посылая сотни болезненных и сладостных вспышек по всему телу. Лео коротко вскрикнул. Задохнулся, откинув голову назад, и тяжело задышал широко открытым ртом. Всё его существо сжалось в тугой пульсирующий комок, готовый взорваться фантастически ярким и острым экстазом. Он только мог чувствовать тяжёлое сильное тело, придавившее его к креслу.  
      — Турок сказал… смерть одного, открывает врата для другого. Начни с еврея. Ключ... — в полубессознательном состоянии пробормотал Леонардо. — Еврей проглотил ключ... пожалуйста...  
      Связно говорить он не мог, его трясло и подкидывало. Прижатый чужой плотью вздыбленный член казалось, сейчас лопнет. Перед глазами вспыхивал ослепительный фейерверк. Сердце колотилось рваными истерическими ударами.  
      — Это я уже вижу. Вопрос второй — зачем еврей прятался в книжной лавке? Вернее, зачем ему понадобилось вламываться туда?  
      Леонардо опустил голову, фокусируя блуждающий взгляд на пальцах «ворона». Тот держал ключ от Небесного свода, который висел у художника на шнурке.  
      — Ты любопытен, ворон. — Он всё же немного сумел справиться с обуреваемым вожделением. Какой-то отдалённой частичкой помутившегося сознания маэстро понимал, что человек в маске не отпустит его пока не получит ответы на свои вопросы. Книга Жизни стоила многого, но не преждевременной смерти самого да Винчи. — Еврей спрятал книгу — трактат о Небесном своде. Но ключ и книга бесполезны, если у кого-то не хватит интеллекта разгадать эти загадки и найти Небесный свод.  
      Лео мог поклясться хоть чем — человек под маской беззвучно широко улыбался.  
      — Тогда, я возьму и тебя.  
      — А если я не захочу последовать за тобой?  
      — В самом деле? — рука «ворона» скользнула между их телами, и Леонардо почувствовал чужие пальцы у себя на члене. Кончик тесёмки на штанах медленно потянулся вверх, и шнуровка стала ослабевать. Леонардо дёрнулся так резко и сильно, что грудью почти прижался к обнажённой груди незнакомца. Вторая рука мужчины молниеносно поймала маэстро. Пальцы чужака скользнули по затылку, не больно собрали волосы, останавливая движение головы. Лицо да Винчи почти уткнулось в маску, и если бы не удержание, Леонардо напоролся бы глазом на вороний клюв.  
      — Ч-ччш… — успокаивающе раздалось из-под перьев. Пальцы нежно поворошили волосы. — Еврей, книга, ключ, Небесный свод. Ты всё это сделал, потому что хочешь знать — что дальше. И я хочу.  
      Лео обдало липким жаром от двусмысленности произнесённых слов и волнительной дрожью от поглаживания по затылку. Он коротко и неглубоко задышал, сдерживая безумное сердцебиение.  
      — Я узнаю желания, когда их вижу и знаю миллион способов, как их использовать. И ты это знаешь, да Винчи… спорить тебе не придётся.  
       _«Ты мой»_.  
      — Чтобы открыть Небесный свод, нужны два ключа, — запинаясь, проговорил да Винчи. Лео сходил с ума от нестерпимого, отнимающего волю желания. Он сдавался, бессильно сдавался, но всё ещё отчаянно пытался противостоять себе и «ворону». Сохранить остатки распадающегося на жалкие лоскутки самообладания, разума и гордости.  
      — Значит, мы будем искать Небесный свод вместе.  
      Рука внизу уже добралась до закаменевшей сочащейся плоти и пальцы, не торопясь начали ласкать, дразня и задевая чувствительные места. Тело жгло и трясло, дыхание застревало. Он стискивал зубы, но стоны помимо воли рвались с его разбитых губ. Измученный изощрённой сладкой пыткой, да Винчи уже не мог думать ни о чём. Судороги накатывающих волн наслаждения скручивали мышцы и путали сознание, но мужчина умело не позволял ему выплеснуться.  
      Вторая рука незнакомца отпустила волосы на затылке Лео, и вдруг взявшись за клюв маски, потянула её вверх, снимая с головы и отбрасывая в сторону. Да Винчи попытался увидеть лицо того, кто стал его изощрённым мучителем.  
      Он плохо различал черты лица незнакомца. Их окружала плотная тьма, а лунный свет падал со спины человека. Руки обхватили голову художника. Леонардо обдало горячее дыхание, и жёсткая щетина оцарапала кожу. Чужой язык лизнул повреждённую кожу губ и, раздвинув их, ворвался внутрь. Затвердевшая плоть почувствовала не менее тяжёлую чужую, с силой вжавшуюся в него. Лео вновь не сдержал стона. Зубы глухо столкнулись с зубами незнакомца. Поцелуй был настойчивым, глубоким, затягивающим, казался бесконечным и лишающим всякой воли. Только чистая страсть, власть и голод. Да Винчи вновь почувствовал боль, привкус крови во рту и головокружение.  
      Чужие ладони медленно блуждали по дрожащему телу художника. Член нестерпимо горел и пульсировал. Любое прикосновение к нему отдавалось сильнейшей болью и наслаждением в каждом натянутом нерве.  
      — Будь ты проклят! — Лео умолял и беспомощно извивался под руками человека, разорвавшего поцелуй лишь для того, чтобы его пленник не задохнулся.  
      Лицо Леонардо было мокро от выступивших слёз. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы эта изнуряющая пытка немедленно прекратилась, и неистово желал её продолжения. Это чувство было ужасающим и пугающе реальным. Я сошёл с ума, я безумен, багровым пульсом стучало в голове и в глазах. Он судорожно глотал воздух и отвечал на чувственную ласку и ничего с этим поделать не мог. Сердце маэстро мелко-мелко и бешено колотилось и ему казалось, что он заступил за грани здравого смысла.  
      Человек сполз с его колен и вновь опустился на корточки перед разведёнными ногами Леонардо. Пальцы, наконец, полностью высвободили полыхающий болезненный орган, и голова чужака склонился над пахом да Винчи. Связанный, не имея почти никакой возможности пошевелиться, Лео мог только скулить, биться затылком, и мокро скользить в жаркой, засасывающей тесноте…  
      — Будь ты проклят… проклят… — с надрывным стоном сопровождал каждый свой толчок художник.  
      — Да, да Винчи. — Человек поднял голову, но Леонардо так и не смог увидеть лица. Его слепили белые лучи и слёзы. — Я — твоё мрачное отражение и твоё самое сильное проклятие. Я всегда буду стоять на твоём пути. Я буду твоими кошмарными снами и твоей реальностью. Я буду стоять между тобой и всеми твоими любовниками — мужчинами и женщинами. Мой запах и вкус ты будешь помнить всегда. Только моё тело ты будешь отчаянно желать больше всего, и всегда, когда будешь с другими. Наши судьбы тесно связаны, Леонардо. Ты - мой, да Винчи! — влажные губы, хранящие солёную горечь и запах самого Леонардо впились в него кусающим властным поцелуем.  
      — Запоминай же меня, художник! Запоминай… запоминай… запоминай…  
      Голос глубокий низкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой, такой же насыщенный, как аромат пряного имбиря и можжевельника. Мужской, крепкий, терпкий, как запах самого незнакомца, послал волну дрожи по позвоночнику, бёдра свело судорогой. Леонардо громко хрипло вскрикнул и, фонтанируя тугой струёй, провалился в долгий бурный, истощающий силы оргазм.  
      — Прощай, да Винчи. Пусть этот ключ останется у тебя. Я всегда буду знать, где он. Когда кончается одна игра, начинается другая.  
      Голос едва достиг угасающего сознания. Острая, последняя конвульсия прошлась по телу и да Винчи отключился.  
  
      — Маэстро! Маэстро!  
      Голос Нико пробивался откуда-то издалека. Лео вздохнул, приподнял свинцовые веки. Перед глазами расплывались грязные доски, а в лицо утыкалась старая вонючая солома. Слышалось бряцание оловянных кружек, деревянных тарелок и перебранка чужих голосов. Он лежал на полу в таверне.  
      — Маэстро, вы меня слышите?! Ночные Стражи повсюду ищут вас, — рука Макиавелли тормошила за плечо.  
      Леонардо промычал что-то нечленораздельное и сделал попытку сесть. У него было чувство, что он движется под водой. Тело было тяжёлым и непослушным. Голова клонилась и болталась на ослабевшей шее.  
      — У-уу, — услышал ещё один голос. — Выглядишь даже хуже чем я. Мы тебя ищем с прошлой ночи!  
      Леонардо всё же сумел сеть, и стал озираться вокруг себя. Над ним стоял помятый Зо и скептически разглядывал друга с головы до ног; одежда в беспорядке, волосы дыбом, мутный залипающий взгляд. Почему-то меч был не в петле ножен на поясе, а лежал отдельно возле да Винчи. Зороастр лишь покачал головой и многозначительно переглянулся с Нико. Лео медленно сморгнул, узнавая и разглядывая снизу лица друзей. И вдруг яркая вспышка воспоминания заставила его вздрогнуть. Кровь ударила в голову, а сердце заледенело. Лео судорожно ощупал себя; рубаха цела, штаны на месте и даже тесёмки зашнурованы.  
      — Здесь был человек. Ворон… — еле выдавил он, стараясь не поднимать глаз.  
      — Маэстро? — Нико присел перед ним на корточки, тревожно и заботливо заглядывая в лицо, отчего Лео почувствовал себя ещё хуже, словно юноша мог воочию увидеть всё, что произошло с его учителем.  
      — Матерь Божья, Лео! Это таверна и был карнавал! Тут всегда полно народу!  
      — Ты не понимаешь… — начал Лео, и, помогая себе руками, кое-как поднялся на слабые ноги. Его качнуло, и он схватился за край стола, стараясь не упасть. Желудок взбунтовался. Во рту было мерзко и липко, и голова раскалывалась на сотни кусков. Взгляд упал на запястья. Кожа не была повреждена, хотя он отчётливо помнил, как верёвка больно резала руки. Леонардо провёл ладонью по груди и шее. Никаких порезов и царапин. Осторожно коснулся пальцами своих губ. Ничего.  
      Леонардо громко сглотнул. Закрыл глаза, тяжело нависая над столом. Произошедшее не могло быть сном! Всё было так явственно, так ощутимо и осязаемо. Горячее сильное тело незнакомца, его голос, руки, язык и губы. Запах имбиря и можжевельника, въевшийся в его память и кожу и солёно-горький привкус во рту. Пресвятая Дева…  
      — Ты, похоже, без нас тут знатно повеселился, — скабрезно хмыкнул де Перетола, наблюдая за да Винчи. — Вино и маковые слёзы? Адская смесь, Лео. Говорят, что если перебрать и того и другого, то можно сойти с ума или даже умереть… Ладно, идём! — Зо лишь безнадёжно махнул рукой, разворачиваясь к дверям. — За тобой послал сам Лоренцо Медичи!  
Да Винчи опёрся о плечо Николо и тот охотно поддержал маэстро.  
      — Лоренцо Великолепный? — переспросил он.  
Макиавелли согласно кивнул головой.  
      — Всё в порядке, маэстро? Надо спешить, Лоренцо ждать не любит.  
      — Да… идём. Конечно, идём. — Лео сделал шаг, окончательно возвращаясь в реальность. В зале царил полумрак и редкие посетители, как тени двигались в нём. На стенах коптились факелы, несмотря на то, что в окошки сочился грязный дневной свет. Пахло прогорклым оливковым маслом и чем-то кислым. Леонардо потёр ладонями лицо, разгоняя кровь.  
      — Нико… мною овладел… странный сон. Такой явный и совершенно… невозможный. Я был не здесь. Я чувствовал много… всего.  
      — Опять кошмар?  
      — Нет… нет, — задумчиво ответил Леонардо. Отсутствующим взглядом посмотрел на Никколо, вспомнив руки и губы «ворона». — Что-то совсем иное. Словно видение или… я не знаю, другая реальность.  
      — Вы много выпили. Наверное, это был просто сон, — юноша тряхнул спутанными светлыми прядями и понимающе улыбнулся маэстро. Его учителю часто снились странные сны, ведь маэстро — гений.  
      — Сон, — эхом повторил да Винчи. Он смотрел в открытое лицо, преданные чистые глаза Никколо, на его улыбку и вдруг уверовав в слова друга, облегчённо усмехнулся. — Ты прав, приснится же такое! Ничего не было.  
      — Эй! — уже от дверей крикнул Зороастр друзьям. — Ну, чего вы там застряли?  
      Леонардо слабо махнул рукой — уже идём. Он с трудом наклонился и потянулся за своим мечом, валявшимся на полу. Сердце вдруг подскочило и застряло где-то в горле, мешая вздохнуть. Леонардо замер в неудобной позе с протянутой рукой и расширившимися от ужаса глазами.  
      В соломе, прямо перед ним виднелось гладкое чёрное перо с синеватым отливом.  
  
\------  
*Традиционный религиозный праздник. В пасхальное воскресенье красочный взрыв повозки с фейерверком во Флоренции.


End file.
